


Jimin's adventures as a Slytherin

by hoewith2biases



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Gryffindor Seokjin, HopeMon are in the same year, Hufflepuff Yoongi, I'll add tags as I go along, Jimin panic's a lot, Maknae line are in the same year, Ravenclaw Namjoon, Ravenclaw Taehyung, Slytherin Jimin, Slytherin Jungkook, Vmin moments, YoonJin are in the same year, hufflepuff hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoewith2biases/pseuds/hoewith2biases
Summary: Jimin's adventures as a Korean exchange student in Hogwarts





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a lot of time skips and the chapters are not in chronological order.

“Slytherin,” the sorting hat screams. There’s a deafening silence as Jimin makes his way to the aforementioned house. All his friends had battled on what houses they were going to be sorted in, they had been wrong on all accounts in terms of Jimin’s house. He wondered who was going to get the money then. He sure hoped it was him, because he could use the extra galleons to upgrade to a better broom. Jimin took the seat next to Jungkook, unable to his giggles when he noticed Taehyung giving him a dorky thumbs-up from the Ravenclaw table, hiding his face behind the sleeves of his robe.

He could tell by the surprised face of his friends that his house had been unanticipated, it must have been as shocking as when Yoongi had been declared a Hufflepuff two years prior. The headmaster, Dumbledore, gave a small speech once the rest of the first years had been sorted. He ended it with a clap of his hands, making vasts amounts of foods appear on the table. When Jimin noticed the delicacy that was kimchi on the table he couldn’t help his eyes curling up into pleased crescents, may be this school won’t be as bad as his mother had suggested.


	2. The First Trial in the Triwizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's worried about the sanity of the people in charge

Jimin was wrong. This school was horrible, absolutely horrendous. The school board was actually crazy and they all needed to get out of this nuthouse before they died. Jimin leapt about fifty feet in the air when he felt a hand on shoulder. Seokjin gave him a soft smile, “Jimin calm down, I can practically hear you thinking.” Jimin’s laugh was hysterical, as was his voice, “calm down? CALM DOWN! Do you really expect me to calm down? There are children fighting fully grown dragons down there and you expect me to calm down.” Seokjin sighed, not bothering with a response.

Before he could start ranting again he was pulled into Taehyung’s lap, “ChimChim, mah main man, my bestest friend, mah bruddah from another mother. With all due respect, please shut the hell up, I can’t pay attention to anything that’s going on.” When Jimin opened his mouth to protest, he found it stuffed with a handful of M&Ms courtesy of the one and only Jeon Jungkook. Jimin sighed as he munched on the chocolate treat, snatching the rest off the bag out of Jungkook’s hand once he was done.

He had expected a glare from the younger but Jungkook was too engrossed in the first trial to care, the dragon’s fire reflecting in his dark orbs. For the rest of the task he sat comfortably in Taehyung’s lap, munching on the bottomless bag of M&Ms and muttering bitterly under his breath.


End file.
